The Legacy
by Featherstorm1996
Summary: After the Dark Forest battle, all seems peaceful and the three have completed the prophecy. Now a new prophecy rises, the destiny of the clans lies in the paws of six young warriors. They can only hope that the six are strong enough to fulfill this prophecy or the clans will pay for their failure.
1. Allegiances

_Here is my new warriors story titled, The Legacy! This takes place after the Dark Forest battle._

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

LIGHTPAW-brown she cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits):**

BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Flarepaw)

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Apprentice: Scarletpaw)

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes (Apprentice: Bristlepaw)

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

LILLYPAD-a dark tabby she cat with white patches

CHERRYFALL- a brown she cat

MOLEWHISKER- a brown and cream tom

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and white she-cat with amber eyes

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICES:**

SCARLETPAW-white she cat with streaks of orange fur and blue eyes

BRISTLEPAW-ginger tom with green eyes

DEWPAW: pale grey tom with jet black stripes and dark blue eyes

FLAREPAW: silver tom with jet black paw, a white muzzle and dark blue eyes

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat (mother to Featherkit, a dappled light grey and white she cat with blue eyes, and Sparrowkit, a black tom with white paws, white muzzlle and bright green eyes) (adopted Moonkit, light grey she cat with white paws and one sightless blue eye and one green eye, has a little white crescent moon on her forehead)

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat (mother to Fawnkit,grey she cat with blue eyes, Petalkit,brown she cat with green eyes, Emberkit,orange tom with light blue eyes, and Creamkit, light brown she cat with white speckled fur and bright blue eyes)

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Shallowkit, a gray tom with amber eyes, and Fernkit, a brown she cat with white paws and blue eyes)

 **ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired):**

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

MOUSEFUR—small dusky brown shecat

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** ROWANSTAR-ginger tom

 **DEPUTY:** TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

SHALLOWPAW-grey tom with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** :

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

REDWILLOW—mottled brown-andginger tom

PINENOSE—black she-cat

FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING—ginger tom (Apprentice: Falconpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoise shell she cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

FALCONPAW-brown tom with amber eyes

HONEYPAW-light brown she cat with blue eyes

 **QUEENS:**

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat (mother to Meadowkit, a cream colored she cat, and Flamekit, a brown tom)

 **ELDERS**

CEDARHEART—dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER:** ASHSTAR—gray she-cat

 **DEPUTY:** HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

 **WARRIORS:**

OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom

WHISKERTAIL- light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-andwhite tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

FURZEPELT-grey and white she cat

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

BOULDERFUR-large pale gray tom

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

 **QUEENS:**

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mellowkit,a dark grey tom, and Fallenkit, light grey tom)

 **ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** REEDWHISKER—black tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

 **WARRIORS:**

HOLLOWWING-dark brown tabby tom

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

TROUTPELT- pale gray tabby she-cat

MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MOSSYFUR-brown and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Crescentpaw)

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

RUSHTAIL-light brown tabby tom

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Shorepaw)

ROBINWING—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

 **APPRENTICES:**

SHOREPAW- grey tom

CRESCENTPAW- brown she cat

 **QUEENS:**

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Sunkit, pale brown tom)

 **ELDERS:**

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The gray she cat let out a contented purr as she curled herself around the four little bundles she had just brought into this world. Jayfeather dipped his head toward the she cat and stepped out of the den. A moment later, Lionblaze appeared, his eyes wide and anxious. Once he saw the little kits, His gaze softened.

"Oh Cinderheart, theyre beautiful." He breathed.

He gazed proudly at his kits, licking his mates ears affectionately.

"Do you know what to call them?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Well id like to name the orange tom Emberkit and the grey she cat Fawnkit. I figured you should name the other two." Cinderheart murmured, watching her mate through loving eyes.

"Id love to! The light brown she cat is Creamkit and her sister is Petalkit. I feel bad for our son, surrounded by she cats." He chuckled as his mate flicked his ear playfully.

"Oh hush. He'll be a wonderful brother to them and theyll have lots of fun together." Cinderheart purred.

"Did you ever think the day would finally come for us to have kits?" Lionblaze inquired, gazing in awe at his four precious little kits.

"The day I chose to take you as a mate is the day our destinys aligned. And I wouldnt want in any other way." Cinderheart said, pressing herself into the comfort of her mates fur.

In response, Lionblaze touched his nose to Cinderhearts ear as their purrs filled the nursery.

"Youre doing great Squirrelflight! Just one more push!" Jayfeather mewed encouragingly.

The branch in Squirrelflights mouth splintered as she gave one last push.

"Thats all of them!" the medicine cat told her nuzzling the last of the litter into the curve of the new mothers belly.

"Thank Starclan!" Squirrelflight let out a sigh of relief, curling herself around her three little kits. "I had it easy with you and your siblings! I dont pity Leafpool for giving birth to you!"

"Gee thanks." Jayfeather muttered sarcastically.

"Oh Jayfeather I loved being your mother but giving birth isnt exactly fun." Squirrelflight sighed.

"Well now your mother to two she kits and a tom. Let me get Bramblestar. Hes on everyones tails out there. You would think no cat has ever given birth before." Jayfeather huffed as he padded out of the den.

A moment later, Bramblestar hurried into the nursery, bending his head down to sniff the little kits.

"Theyre perfect. Just like you." Bramblestar purred, gazing warmly at his mate and kits.

"Does our mighty leader approve?" Squirrelflight teased.

Bramblestar flicked her playfully across her ear.

"Ive already named two of them. Scarletkit for the white and orange she cat and Bristlepaw for the ginger tom." Squirrelflight murmured and then glanced up at him expectantly.

"I like the name Lightkit for the brown she cat." Bramblestar meowed decisively, his gaze resting on the smallest of the litter.

"A big name for such a small kit." Squirrelflight purred.

"I cantwait to see what Starclan has in store for her and the rest of our kits. Theyll all be great additions to the clan." Bramblestar meowed approvingly.

"Yes they will be." Squirrelflight agreed, her eyes closing drowsily.

"Oh and Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight ,meowed sleepily.

"Yes my love?" Bramblestar asked, curling his body around Squirrelflight and the kits.

"Next time you can give birth." Squirrelflight mewed as she drifted off.

Bramblestar just purred in response, rasping his tounge in rythmic motions against the queens ginger fur.

Dovewing curled her body tight over her two newborn kits, baring her teeth in a snarl at her sister.

Ivypool wrapped her tail around her swollen stomach, trying to calm her breathing so that the stress wouldnt harm her unborn kits.

"Those kits are half clan!" Ivypool spat, glaring at her sister.

"Thats not their fault!" Dovewing explained.

"They should have never been born. I cant believe you would betray your clan like this!" Ivypool stared coldly at the two kits, swiping a paw in their direction.

Dovewing gasped but before she could react, a tom headbutted her so she stumbled backwards.

"Oh look who it is." Ivypool spat, her hackles raised.

"Dont you dare harm my kits!" Tigerheart snarled.

"What are you going to tell the clan about this?" Ivypool meowed mockingly.

"The truth." Tigerheart mewed calmly. "Im not ashamed of my mate or my kits."

"Youre not my mate. Not anymore." Dovewing choked out, still recovering from the shock of giving birth way too early and recovering from the fact that her sister had tried to attack her newborn kits.

Tigerheart stared at her in dismay. "But we have kits together!"

"They may have a relationship with you but i no longer want to have one with you. Enough is enough. This never should have happened." Dovewing mewed sadly, licking her kits on top of their heads. "As for you Ivypool. I never want to see you go near my kits like that again or youll be sorry."

Dovewing glared at her sister, feeling as if her world was crashing down. She picked up her two kits by the scruff and without another word, she padded off toward the camp to face the consequences of her actions.

Crowfeather stared in awe at the two small kits in the curve of his mates belly.

"Theyre perfect." Crowfeather breathed.

After the battle with the Dark Forest, Crowfeather had decided to take his destiny into his own paws and had joined Thunderclan. He knew he would have eventually become deputy of Windclan but he would never have been truly happy. Not without Leafpool. Since Leafpool had retired as a medicine cat, she was free to have another litter of kits without hiding it from the clan. This time she would get to raise her own kits.

"Id like to name the tom Sparrowkit. He looks just like you." Leafpool purred.

Crowfeather purred in agreement and after a moment hesitation, he meowed quietly. "If you dont mind Id like to call the she cat Featherkit." He searched his mates gaze anxiously, hoping she wasnt offended.

"Thats perfect. Id be honored to name my kit after such a brave she cat." Leafpool murmured and then she saw the anxiety in Crowfeathers eyes. "Oh Crowfeather. I know you love me. Theres no shame in missing Feathertail. She played such an important part in clan history and I know how much she meant to you."

Leafpool pressed herself against Crowfeather as he licked her ears in relief.

"I wont make the same mistakes. Ill protect these kits with my life and I will be a father they can be proud of." Crowfeather meowed, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know my love. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf have forgiven you. You musnt beat yourself up over it." Leafpool mewed soothingly.

"But Breezepelt turned out so badly. And maybe Hollyleaf would still be alive if I had fought harder to protect her." Crowfeather sighed.

"Hollyleafs death wasnt your fault. She died bravely in battle. As for Breezepelt, well he made his own choices." Leafpool murmured, grief for her deceased kit laced in her voice.

"I dont even know why I mated with Nightcloud. I never loved her. I always was in love with you." Crowfeather spat.

"The past is past." Leafpool sighed, nuzzling the two kits closer to her belly.

"Ive learned from my past and Ill be the best father there ever was." Crowfeather declared, curling his body protectively around his mate and kits. Their contented purrs filling the warm nursery.

"Jays Wing!" Half Moon exclaimed.

Jayfeathers heart swelled with joy as the pretty she cat bounded over to him. He burrowed his muzzle into her fur, breathing in her sweet scent. He had been meeting Half Moon in his dreams for moons. He worried that he was being disloyal but surely it wasnt disloyal if she wasnt still alive? The ancient she cat had been dead for seasons although Jayfeather was in love with her.

"Hows the prey running?" Jayfeather purred.

"Great! Theres never a lack of prey with the tribe of endless hunting!" Half Moon mewed enthusiastically. The she cat traveled far for their nightly meeting and she never ceased to impress him. "I have someone Id like you to meet!"

Jayfeather tilted his head curiously, dissapointed he wouldnt get Half Moon to himself tonight.

"Come here my sweet." Half Moon called as a small kit padded over. She was a small grey she kit with white paws and one blue eye and one green eyes. She stared up in wonder at Jayfeather.

"This is your daughter." Half Moon murmured, gazing lovingly at her mate.

"My daughter?" Jayfeather gasped, his eyes widening in astonishment. "How can this be possible?"

"Starclan wills it. She has a very special destiny ahead of her. I want you to take our daughter back to the clan and raise her." Half Moon murmured.

"The clan will be furious!" Jayfeather gasped, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that he has a daughter.

"You have the blessing of Starclan. Nothings impossible Jayfeather. After all, you were born with the power of the stars in your paws." Halfmoon purred, pressing against her mate. "You will take her back to Thunderclan and raise her wont you?"

"What about you?" Jayfeather protested, staring nervously at the kit. Becoming a father had never been part of his plan! He was content just visiting Half Moon in his dreams!

"I will watch over her and walk in her dreams." Halfmoon mewed. "Shes alive. I cant condemn her to a life in Starclan when she has many more seasons of life ahead of her." Half Moon explained, then met his anxious gaze. "Oh Jayfeather dont you see? She has an important destiny ahead of her! Just like you! This is OUR kit. Starclan gave us a chance to have a beautiful daughter. She is a blessing."

Jayfeather forced his bristing fur to relax on his shoulders. He had faced plenty of difficult situations but when faced with the reality of being a father, he was behaving like a mousebrain! Jayfeather took a deep breath and bent down toward the kit.

"Im your father little one." Jayfeather breathed as the kit met his intense gaze boldly. Suddenly the little she kit let out a purr and nuzzled into Jayfeathers fur.

The blind medicine cats eyes softened, his tail curling around her. "Ill raise you and Ill always protect you." Jayfeather purred, licking the little kits fur lovingly in acceptance. This was his kit. His and Half Moons. His mate was right. This kit was a blessing and now he would have a part of Half Moon always close to him. His clan would learn to accept this kit and she would fulfill her destiny.

"Her name is Moonkit." Half Moon purred.

"Ill take Moonkit with me. Ill watch over her and I promise you Ill be a good father." Jayfeather mewed emotionally.

"I know you will." Half Moon meowed reasuringly as she bent down to lick the kits ear. "Goodbye my sweet daughter."

Jayfeather suddenly woke up in his own nest, sightless once again. He could feel Moonkit pressed against him. Jayfeather picked her up by the scruff and headed towards the entrance of his den to introduce Moonkit to the clan.

Ivypool watched as Bumblestripe groomed their two newborn kits, a purr rising in his throat. After Dovewings rejection of him, he had fallen for her sister. The two had just had a new litter of kits. Two little toms named Dewkit and Flarekit. Ivypool still had her doubts, feeling jealousy pierce her every time Bumblestripe looked sadly at Dovewing. She and Dovewing hardly spoke but Ivypool still wondered if she was just Bumblestripes second choice. If he had only settled for her.

"Theyll be such strong warriors one day." Bumblestripe purred, unaware of his mates wary gaze.

"They will." Ivypool agreed after a moment hesitation, Bumblestripe glanced up, noticing her hesitation.

"Whats wrong?" He mewed puzzled, drawing closer to her but she just flinched away.

"Do you wish you were having kits with Dovewing instead?" Ivypool meowed bitterly.

"Ofcourse not!" Bumblestripe exclaimed, his fur bristling in shock.

"But Im only your second choice." Ivypool voiced her thoughts boldly.

"Dovewing has kits of her own with that foxhearted Shadowclan warrior." Bumblestripe spat then twitched his tail in annoyance. "Ivypool YOURE my mate. Not her. And these are OUR kits."

Ivypool said nothing more, not wanting to argue with Bumblestripe so soon after giving birth. She just sighed and allowed him to lick her between the ears affectionately. Although she still had her doubts, Ivypool just wrapped herself tightly around her kits. Even if she was Bumblestripes second choice, atleast she had her kits to love and cherish. As long as she had them, she would be content.

"Bluestar the 6 have been born." the grey she cat mewed to a bluish gray she cat.

"Indeed they have Cinderpelt. We must send the prophecy to the medicine cats." Blustar murmured.

"All of them? Why not just Thunderclan?" Cinderpelt inquired.

"Though these are Thunderclan kits, the prophecy is about all the clans." Bluestar sighed, looking troubled.

Cinderpelt dipped her head in acceptance.

"We should send a message to the 6 cats of the prophecy as well." Bluestar murmured.

"Thats a mousebrained idea. Those cats are to young!" a bedraggled she cat exclaimed, appearing beside Cinderpelt.

"Hello to you too Yellowfang. I have faith in these young cats. We shouldnt waste time. They need to know their destiny." Bluestar mewed, staring into the pool of water where 6 faces were outlined.

Yellowfang muttered something under her breath but said nothing more. Bluestar turned away from the pool and padded away. Cinderpelt flicked her tail affectionately over her former mentors ear before bounding off to deliver the prophecy.

"The fate of the clans are in your paws." Yellowfang meowed as she stared at the faces in the pool.


	3. Chapter 1: Lightpaw

_heres the first chapter! enjoy! let me know what you guys think!_

 **Chapter 1: Lightpaw**

Lightpaw tentatively sifted through the herbs at her paws. She had been apprenticed as a medicine cat for less than a moon and she was not entirely confident although her mentor said she was a natural. Jayfeather often told her she just overthought things and she had practically lived in the medicine den as a kit, always getting under his paws and asking questions about everything so by now she was far more advanced than a normal medicine cat her age. It was true. Lightpaw had always known she wanted to be a medicine cat from the first time she entered the medicine den at a few days old. A grey Tom with sightless blue eyes entered the den, a mouthful of herbs clamped between his jaws.

"Comfrey!" Lightpaw purred, delighted that she recognized the herb.

Jayfeather gave her a small nod and pushed the herbs towards her to sort through. As Lightpaw started working, she could hear the patter of small paws.

"Daddy!" A small gray kit raced into the den, running right into Lightpaw and scattering her herbs.

"Moonkit!" She exclaimed her tail twitching irritably, looking down at the kit who met her gaze. The kit had one green eye and one blue. She was blind in her blue eye but that of course never seemed to stop her. Moonkits eyes were wide with innocence.

"She didn't mean it." Jayfeather mewed, blinking affectionately at his daughter.

Lightpaw sighed. Jayfeather never thought that his daughter could do anything wrong. The rest of the clan also spoiled the motherless kit. The tale of how her mother was a Starclan warrior that fell in love with Jayfeather was a tale that had traveled throughout the clan and all through the other clans. Word got out fast of the miracle kit conceived in Starclan. Jayfeather always spoke of the kits mother fondly and no one had ever reproached him for having a kit when he was a medicine cat. Everyone thought Moonkit had a great destiny and that she was a blessing from Starclan. Many of the warriors even boasted to the other clans that they had the miracle Starclan kit. Lightpaw started sorting through the scattered herbs once more, knowing that the kit was a little too spoiled for her own good but she like many other cats loved her as well. Moonkit got away with a lot but never seemed to let the attention go to her head. She was very determined to prove that even though she was partly blind and a cat from Starclan, she was like all the other kits. Some had thought that she might follow her fathers footsteps due to her connection to Starclan and her partial blindness but the kit was determined to be a warrior. She hung around the medicine den a lot but only because she wanted to be close to her father. Moonkit bounded over to Jayfeather and jumped on top of him.

"Give me a badger ride!" She pleaded, climbing onto his back.

"Alright. But only one!" Jayfeather conceded which meant that the kit would probably end up getting several. Despite Jayfeathers grumpiness, he was a great father.

Jayfeather later returned with the small kit still following him.

"It's half moon tonight." Jayfeather reminded her.

Lightpaws eyes glowed with excitement. She had been to the Moonpool only once before when Jayfeather had presented her as his apprentice.

"Can I come?" Moonkit squeaked.

"No. Tonight is for medicine cats only. " Jayfeather mewed gently.

Moonkit opened her mouth to protest but then the sound of pawsteps interrupted her.

"There you are!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Come eat!"

Leafpool rasped a tongue over her adopted daughters ear as Moonkit ducked away with a mewl of protest. "I'm not hungry!"Moonkit complained as she followed her adoptive mother out of the den.

Leafpool was a good mother to the little kit and Jayfeather trusted her under Leafpools care. Even Leafpools biological kits loved the kit as if she was their biological sister. Although Leafpool loved the kit like one of her own, she wasn't as easy on her as everyone else was. As soon as Lightpaw was done reorganizing the herbs that Moonkit had scattered, Jayfeather beckoned her, letting her know that it was time to go meet the other medicine cats. As Lightpaw followed her mentor, she spotted a white she cat racing over to her, her amber eyes flashing with excitement.

"Are you heading to the Moonpool? Can I come?" Her overexcited sister fired questions at Lightpaw.

"No. It's for medicine cats only and last time I checked, you aren't one." Jayfeather snapped at her before Lightpaw could answer.

Scarletpaw looked crestfallen, giving Jayfeather a resentful look as he continued walking.

"I'll come tell you about the journey later although I can't tell you about my dreams with Starclan." Lightpaw promised.

"Okay.." Scarletpaw sighed dejectedly.

Lightpaw followed Jayfeather along the path to the Moonpool. Her fur bushing up against the cold night air. She heard the patter of pawsteps and turned to see Willowshine catch up with them.

"I got caught up with a bad bellyache with one of our elders!" She panted as she slowed herself down to match their pace. "Mothwing stayed to keep an eye on him."

Jayfeather gave a small grunt as if he didn't believe her. Mothwing hadn't been at the last half moon gathering either. Lightpaw shrugged, brushing it off. Mothwing probably just had her paws full. Kestrelflight and Littlecloud with his apprentice, Shellpaw were waiting at the edge of the Moonpool when they arrived. Shellpaw let out an excited squeak and ran over to touch noses with Lightpaw. Lightpaw purred with amusement. Shellpaw was an enthusiastic apprentice who was just a moon older than her. As the only medicine cat apprentices, they were becoming friends as they both ventured into their new roles as medicine cats.

"About time." Kestrelflight huffed.

Kestrelflight had become a bit grumpy in his old age. Lightpaw wondered when he would take an apprentice to succeed him when the time was right.

"We've only been here for a few moments. He's just being dramatic." Shellpaw whispered into Lightpaws ear.

Littlecloud cuffed his apprentice lightly over his ear, having heard what he said. "Respect your elders.

Lightpaw turned and took a few paces towards the Moonpool.

"Let's get on with it then. Jayfeather mewed gruffly as he settled himself beside Lightpaw. The rest of the medicine cats also took their places. Lightpaw felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect of visiting Starclan again. She eagerly leaned forward and lapped a few drops from the icy water. She blinked and suddenly she was in a forest. It was different from the last time she dreamed with Starclan. There was an eerie feel to the forest.

"Hello?" She called, looking around for the blue furred warrior that had greeted her last time. Suddenly wails of pain sounded all around her. She stumbled backwards as a scene of fighting cats surrounded her.

"Stop fighting!" She pleaded as with a shock she recognized some of her clan mates.

They weren't fighting an enemy clan. They were fighting themselves. Before she could cry out again, the scene vanished and a fiery Tom approached her.

Lightpaw stared in awe, still trembling from the battle scene she had just witnessed.

"You're Firestar aren't you?" Lightpaw meowed softly.

"It's nice to finally meet you my granddaughter." Firestar dipped his head.

"Why were my clan mates fighting each other?" Lightpaw asked, gazing at the Tom in front of her that looked so much like her own mother.

"Dark times are coming little one. The Dark Forest May be beaten but the fight isn't over yet. There is still darkness within the clans. Firestar explained, looking somber.

"Are you talking about the cats that trained in the Dark Forest?" Lightpaw inquired.

"No Lightpaw. Those cats were mislead and strayed from the right path but they are on the right path again." Firestar meowed.

Before Lightpaw could ask anymore questions Firestar began to speak again.

"Clan mates will betray the clans. Darkness lies in the hearts of some. Another darkness is rising in the heart of the clans." Firestar said sadly.

"How do I know who to trust?" Lightpaw asked, her voice squeaking out of fear of the future of the clans.

"You will find a way. You are one of the 6. The fate of the clans rests in your paws. I will be here to guide you but I can not help you as much as I'd like." Firestar told her.

"In my paws? One of the 6?" Lightpaw meowed in confusion.

"From the kin of the four, there will be born six. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the fate of the clans in their paws."

Before she could ask more, she was suddenly back at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats stirring beside her. Lightpaw met Shellpaws bewildered gaze.

"The six?" Shellpaw whispered, confirming that all the medicine cats had received the prophecy.

Moments later the medicine cats emerged from the Moonpool. All of them had seen their clan mates fighting each other and then received the prophecy but none of them had said anything about Starclan telling them they were one of the 6. Lightpaw puzzled over this. Kin of the 4? Did that mean she was one of the six because she was Firestar, Lionblaze, Dovewings and Jayfeather kin? Could that mean that one of her siblings might be one of the 6 too? Or one of her other kin? How did the whole clans fate rest in her paws?

The bewildered medicine cats parted ways, promising to send a message to each other if they had any more dreams. Meanwhile Lightpaw was quiet the rest of the way back to camp. Her thoughts spinning with images of battles and she had to hold her tongue before she blurted all her thoughts to her mentor. She wanted some time to process things before she confided in her mentor. How could she be one of the 6? She was barely an apprentice! Her life as Thunderclans medicine cat apprentice had just become a whole lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 2: Fawnpaw

_Please review! its been a while since ive written a warriors fanfiction! I just finished reading every single warriors book and got inspired! let me know what you think! enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2: Fawnpaw**

The gray she cat looked up eagerly at Thunderclans leader. Beside her, her siblings Creamkit, Emberkit and Petalkit shifted impatiently as they listened to the leaders summons. The small she cat felt ready to burst with energy as she gazed around at the gathering cats wondering who would be her mentor.

"Fawnkit stop fidgeting." Creamkit complained loudly next to her.

"Im about to be a warrior apprentice! I cant just sit still." Fawnkit exclaimed.

"Hush little ones." Their mother Cinderheart said softly as she licked a tuft of fur on Emberkits head, smoothing it into place.

Emberkit ducked away in embarrasment with a cross squeak. Fawnkit averted her gaze from her brother as Bramblestar started to speak.

"It is time for one of my favorite ceremonies. These young kits are ready to become paws." Bramblestar rumbled, giving the kits a warm look.

"Petalkit from this moment on you will be known as Petalpaw. Birchfall will be your mentor." Bramblestar had barely uttered the sentence before muttering from the Clan broke out.

Birchfall was a surprising choice since it was a well known fact that he had once walked with the Dark Forest. But perhaps that is why Bramblestar chose him, so he could prove himself by mentoring a new apprentice. Petalpaw hesitated then with an encouraging nod from her father, Lionblaze, she stumbled forward quickly touching her nose to Birchfalls.

"Emberkit from this moment on you will be known as Emberpaw. Rosepetal will be your mentor." Bramblestar continued.

Emberpaw walked confidently over to his new mentor, politely touching his nose to hers. Fawnkit continued to shift impatiently as she still sat there as a kit while her brother was just made a paw.

"Creamkit from this moment on you will be known as Creampaw. Whitewing will be your mentor." Bramblestar had barely said his sentence when Creampaw raced over to Whitewing, crashing her nose against the white she cats.

"Fawnkit from this moment on you will be known as Fawnpaw. Ivypool will be your mentor." Bramblestar finished.

Fawnpaw couldnt help but let out an excited squak while the rest of the clan purred in amusement as the new apprentice bounded up to meet her mentor. Fawnpaw gazed up eagerly at Ivypool who bent down to touch her nose to Fawnpaws.

"Creampaw, Emberpaw, Fawnpaw, Petalpaw!" The clan chanted the new apprentices names enthusiastically.

Fawnpaw drank up their praise, her eyes shining. Her mother ran over to her purring and pressing up against her and her siblings. Fawnpaw squirmed away. She wasn't a kit anymore. The other apprentices came over to congratulate her.

"Welcome to the life as an apprentice!" Scarletpaw mewed enthusiastically.

At that moment their mentors came over.

"How about seeing the territories?" Birchfall mewed enthusiastically.

Petalpaw gave him a wary look while Scarletpaw nudged her encouragingly.

"Um what about my brother and sisters?" Petalpaw inquires timidly.

Birchfall narrowed his eyes, tail flicking with annoyance. "You'll be perfectly safe with me."

"I'm sure she just wants to explore with her siblings Birchfall. I'm sorry Petalpaw but I think I'll take Fawnpaw out on my own." Ivypool mewed gently.

"Great let's go!" Fawnpaw mewed and raced for the tunnel without waiting for a response.

Ivypool quickly caught up to the young she cat.

"Stay by me." Ivypool mewed sharply as she could already tell Fawnpaw was going to be a handful.

"Oh okay." Fawnpaw mewed dejectedly.

Ivypool led her towards the lake, keeping a careful eye on her apprentice. "This is the lake that borders all territories."

Fawnpaw let out a small gasp as she gazed at the big expanse of water. "It's huge!" She exclaimed.

"I suppose it is." Ivypool mewed amuses at her apprentices fascination. "Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Next the she cat led them towards the border with Windclan. A rabbit darted across the mood and Fawnpaw started to chase it but came up short as Ivypool yanked her back by the tail.

"We don't hunt on other clans land." Ivypool hissed.

Fawnpaw muttered an apology. There were so many rules to learn and she didn't know how she could possibly learn them all. Fawnpaw tail dropped at the thought and Ivypool gaze softened.

"I know it's overwhelming but I'll do my best to make you the best warrior you can be." Ivypool reassured her.

Fawnpaw perked up at the thought of becoming a warrior. She longed for the day the clan would call her warrior name. A slight rustle in the bushes alerted Fawnpaw. The easily distracted she cat watched as the rabbit she had been after crossed over onto Thunderclan territory. Now was her chance. She immediately ran off in pursuit. She knew she was fast and vowed to bring that tasty rabbit home to her clan. Ivypool called after her but Fawnpaw paid her no mind, too intent on her pursuit. She raced through the trees and pounced missing the rabbit by a whisker. She let out a growl of frustration but refused to give up. She stopped and quietly crouched down, watching as the rabbit slowed and nervously looked around, thinking it lost its pursuer. Fawnpaw knew she had to act fast before the rabbit ran off again so with not a moment to lose she pounced, landing perfectly onto the rabbit, almost as surprised as her prey that she had actually caught it. She dealt a killing bite to the neck and couldn't help but feel excitement course through her. Her first catch! She doubted her sibling had caught anything on their first day of apprenticeship. She lifted the rabbit proudly by the scruff, struggling to keep it from dragging on the ground.

"Good catch Fawnpaw." A voice whispered behind her.

She turned and searched for the source of the voice expecting to see her mentor but instead she saw an unfamiliar grey she cat who appeared to have stars in her fur.

The cat spoke again. "I'm Cinderpelt from Starclan, here to deliver a message."

Fawnpaw dropped the prey in awe.

"StarClan?" Fawnpaw gasped.

"From the kin of the four, there will be born six. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the fate of the clans in their paws." Cinderpelt murmured.

"6? What darkness? I don't understand!" Fawnpaw wailed, trembling slightly.

"You are one of the 6. Find the others…" Cinderpelt whispered, her form slowly fading away.

"Wait!" Fawnpaw exclaimed but Cinderpelt was gone.

Was she imagining things? What would Starclan possibly want with her? What darkness was in the clans? How could a simple apprentice do anything about it? All these questions raced through her mind, still unable to comprehend what just happened. One moment she was chasing a rabbit and the next, Cinderpelt was foretelling a prophecy. At that moment Ivypool burst out of the bushes.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, her tail lashing in irritation.

Ivypool stopped short, her eyes flashing with surprise as she noticed the rabbit at her apprentices paws.

"You caught it!" She gasped.

Fawnpaw nodded, longing to tell her mentor what just happened, her catching the rabbit seemed unimportant next to what she just saw. But Fawnpaw held her tounge. Ivypool wouldn't believe her anyways. After all she was only an apprentice who had just left the nursery.

"You shouldn't run off without me but I have to admit catching something on your first day is impressive." Ivypool mewed, her eyes glimmering with pride at her apprentices accomplishment. "Why don't you bury it and we'll come back for it when we're done touring the territory?"

Fawnpaw mewed in agreement and buried her prey, proud of her catch but her mind still wandered to the prophecy. This wasn't what she imagined her first day as an apprentice would be like. Being a warrior apprentice in Thunderclan suddenly became a whole lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 3: Shallowkit

_I will now be putting a song lyric that goes with the chapter at the beginning of every chapter! Also i will be responding to reviews at the beginning of every chapter as well. Now Introducing Shallowkit! Enjoy!_

 _Review Responses:_

 _Ivyleap: Thankyou so much for your review! i definitely do plan on posting the detailed bios of all the main characters after ive introduced them all! I will admit Moonkit is one of my favorites to write but she definitely has her flaws! I have a whole storyline prepared for her! And there is definitely a lot in store for Ivypools and Dovewings kits relationship!  
_ _

 ** _"_** ** _Can see it from the way you looking at me, you dont I'm worth your time. Dont care about the person I might be. Offended that I walk the line." Like That by Bea Miller_**

 _ ****_ _ **Chapter 3: Shallowkit**_

Raindrops splashed against the ground. All of Thunderclan was sheltering from the rain so Shallowkit was cooped up in the nursery with all the other queens and kits. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Ivypools kits who loved to torment Shallowkit and his sister, Fernkit. Ivypool ofcourse did nothing about it, she thought her kits were angels. She also had a personal vendetta against their mother, Dovewing. Dovewing ofcourse protected her precious kits but there was only so much she could do. It wasn't like she could hurt Ivypools kits although Shallowkit sometimes wished she could. Dovewing was fiercely protective of her kits since they had no father. Their father was Tigerstar which was the reason Ivypool no longer had a relationship with their mother but from what Shallowkit had heard, they had once been close. Tigerstar was the leader of Shadowclan. Dovewing had always been honest with her kits and had explained how their father couldn't be here with them but they would meet him when they were old enough. Dovewing didn't talk about their father much especially since the clan still gave her mistrusting looks from her affair with the handsome Shadowclan tom. Although Shallowkit did not know much about his father, he admired his father for being a leader. He one day wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps. An indignant squeak drew Shallowkits attention away from his thoughts. He saw Flarepaw and Dewpaw cornering his sister. Although they were apprentices their mother had insisted that they shelter with her in the nursery since they had just been apprenticed and the nursery was more sheltered than the apprentice den. She wanted to keep her little angels safe from the storm. Flarepaw and Dewpaw were only two moons older than Shallowkit and his sister so it wouldn't be long until they were apprentices too. Shallowkit at once bounded forward pushing through the two older toms. His sister Fernkit was smaller than him, much more shy and mostly kept close to Shallowkit. Shallowkit has always taken it upon himself to be her protector. After all she had almost died at birth and had been sick for a good moon until she got better. Because of this Shallowkit and Fernkit were closer than regular siblings.

"Leave her alone." Shallowkit growled, puffing up his fur to look bigger.

"Oh look who came to play." Dewpaw sneered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Flarepaw laughed, stepping forward. "We just wanted to play fight with her."

Fernkit trembled beside him as he pressed comfortingly against her.

"Nothing with you is just playing. You were bullying her. You're much bigger than her and it wouldn't be a fair fight." Shallowkit snapped, lashing his tail angrily.

He looked up and caught Ivypools eye but she did nothing and only sat observing them through narrowed eyes.

"Come play." Flarepaw mewed, his voice soft and threatening.

Suddenly he swiped a paw towards Fernkit. Shallowkit immediately jumped in front of her as Flamepaws claws connected with his ear, knocking him off his paws. Shallowkit let out a gasp of pain as the smell of blood hit him.

"Shallowkit!" Dovewing bolted over to her kits side, licking him fiercely."What happened?!"

"Flarepaw hit Shallowkit!" Fernkit piped up, her eyes wide and scared.

Dovewing raised her eyes to glare at the two toms.

"He's just a kit! How could you hurt him? I'm going to make sure Bramblestar knows of this. Apprentices should know better than to bully kits with their claws out." Dovewing spat.

At the mention of Bramblestar, the toms eyes widened and they looked scared at the threat of being told on to their clan leader.

"I hardly think that necessary. My boys were just playing." Ivypool mewed calmly as she padded up to her toms side, giving them an affectionate look.

"Playing? Having your claws out against smaller clan mates is not just playing. Look at my poor baby's ear!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Shallowkit felt his ear for the first time, feeling sick as he felt a tear in it and the sticky feeling of blood.

"They need to learn to defend themselves some day. They were just teaching Shallowkit a lesson." Ivypool mewed silkily as she stared coldly at her sister.

The two toms looked smugly at Shallowkit and his sister.

"We'll let Bramblestar decide if this is just playing." Dovewing hissed, grabbing Shallowkit by the scruff and walking out into the rain.

The rain stung Shallowkits ear as he held back a whimper, refusing to show his pain to the two bullies who had followed them outside along with their mother. Dovewing marched up to Bramblestars den where he was sheltering from the storm with his mate, Squirrelflight.

"Bramblestar!" Dovewing called, her voice muffled by her sons scruff as she barged into the den without being invited in.

Ivypool quickly followed her along with her two sons. Fernkit had stayed behind in the nursery, unable to keep up with the bigger cats in the rain.

"What is it?" Bramblestar mewed sitting up while Squirrelflight who had been dozing, popped her head up looking confused as Bramblestar nudged her to her paws. Dovewing finally put Shallowkit down and the small Tom stood up straight trying to look bigger in front of his clan leader. He had never been in the leaders den before and had certainly never been this close to the clan leader. Part of him almost forgot why he was there until his mother spoke up.

"Two of your apprentices decided it was okay to bully their smaller clan mates. Flarepaw struck Shallowkit and made his ear tear and bleed!" Dovewing hissed with barely contained anger.

Bramblestar looked surprised and lowered his head to look at Shallowkits torn ear. The rain had removed some of the blood but his ear continued to bleed. Shallowkit trembled under his leaders gaze and dipped his head respectfully.

"Is this true Flarepaw?" Bramblestar mewed, his gaze serious as he looked at the young Tom.

"The boys were just playing!" Ivypool protested.

"I'm speaking to Flarepaw. Or is he a kit that needs his mother to speak for him?" Bramblestar said cooly.

"I'm no kit!" Flarepaw mewed indignantly.

"Then answer my question." Bramblestar rumbled.

"I did do that to Shallowkit but we were just playing!" Flarepaw muttered.

"Just playing? Even the youngest kit knows you don't ever play fight with your claws out against a clan mate." Bramblestar mewed sharply.

Shallowkit swallowed back a purr of amusement at how flustered Flarepaw looked.

"Flarepaw you will be cleaning out the elders den for the next moon. Tend to their ticks and keep up with their bedding. Make sure they are well fed. You may continue your warrior training but this means you'll have to wake up extra early to care for the elders as well. Maybe caring for your clan mates will teach you to respect those in your clan. No matter how young or old they are." Bramblestar mewed with a decisive flick of his tail, the sharp look in his eye left no room for argument. "You may go tend to the elders now for ticks. And when the storm is over and it is dry enough I would like you to go fetch them fresh moss."

Flarepaw lowered his head, his tail lashing angrily as he marched out of the den with his brother close on his tail, getting away in case Bramblestar decided to punish him too.

"I hardly think that's fair. You're only taking Dovewings side because she was in that stupid prophecy. Are her kits going to be treated better than mine because they have the mighty Dovewing as their mother?" Ivypool spat and went on before anyone could say anything. "I was treated like less than Dovewing which is how I got mixed up in the Dark Forest. I won't let my kits be treated as less like I was!"

Ivypool stalked out of the den with an angry flick of her tail. Shallowkit gazed up at his mother. He had heard many stories of how Dovewing was part of the prophecy that had helped the clans win the Great Battle. Dovewings eyes betrayed sadness as she wrapped her tail protectively over Shallowkit. Shallowkit didn't excuse Flarepaws behavior but did he act like that because of how bitter his mother was against Dovewing and her kits?

"Thankyou Bramblestar. I'm going to take Shallowkit to the medicine den to have his ear looked at." Dovewing dipped her head respectively before picking Shallowkit up by the scruff and heading towards the medicine den.

Dovewing places Shallowkit gently down in the medicine den where Jayfeather was curled up in his nest, Moonkit curled into his belly. The small kit woke first, her eyes blinking sleepily at them.

"Daddy! We have visitors!" Moonkit squeaked, nudging Jayfeather who sat up looking slightly irritated at being woken up.

"What is it?" Jayfeather grumbled.

"Shallowkit hurt his ear." Dovewing mewed, unfazed by Jayfeather usual grumpiness.

"Well tell him to be more careful." Jayfeather snapped, getting up and gathering herbs, making a poultice with them and smearing it onto the young toms ear.

Shallowkit flinched at the slight sting but relaxed as the poultice soothes his injury.

Jayfeather then wrapped it in cobwebs and sat back down in his nest, pointedly turning his back on them, signalling that he was done with them. Moonkit once again curled up with her father, squeaking her farewell. Dovewing muttered her thanks and grabbed Shallowkit, carrying her son back to the nursery. Ivypools was curled up in her nest, Dewpaw was curled up beside her, gazing bitterly at Shallowkit and his mother. Shallowkit chose to ignore him as he curled up beside Fernkit, who anxiously pressed against him and their mother warming Shallowkits damp fur. Shallowkits eyes drifted closed, exhausted from the whole ordeal, a moment later they fluttered open but he was no longer in the nursery. Shallowkit jumped to his paws in alarm. There was an orange Tom in front of him with fur that seemed to glow like the stars.

"Wh-where am I?" Shallowkit stuttered.

"StarClan." The time replied calmly.

"Am I dead?" Shallowkit blurted out.

"No ofcourse not. I'm Flametail. I used to be Shadowclans medicine cat. I have a message for you." Flametail chuckled.

"For me? Why would a Shadowclan cat have a message for me?" Shallowkit uttered in disbelief.

"Don't you know? I'm your fathers brother." Flametail replied while Shadowkit gawked at him. "From the kin of the four, there will be born six. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the gate of the clans in their paws." Flametail began to fade, his words echoing in Shallowkits ears.

"What do you mean?!" Shallowkit called out and then woke with a jolt.

"Are you okay?" Fernkit murmured sleepily, startled awake by Shallowkit crying out in his sleep.

"Just a bad dream." Shallowkit mumbled, burying his nose into his mother's fur, hoping that was what all his dream was.


	6. Chapter 4: Featherkit

_**"Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all its gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make." -The Greatest Showman**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4: Featherkit**_

A whistle sounded through the trees as the small grey she cat stared at the scenery before her. She wasn't in Thunderclan anymore. A light grey she cat padded out of the forest, approaching the she cat.

"Who are you?" The she cat breathed, noting the way the she cats fur seemed to glow with the stars.

"Don't you know? You are named after me after all. I'm Feathertail. It's nice to finally meet you little one." Feathertail murmured.

"My daddy told me about you! You're the one from the prophecy! You're super important! Why would you come see me when I'm just a kit?" Featherkit squeaked out, her eyes wide with awe.

"You're important too little one. Now you have a prophecy of your own. One day all the clans will depend on you and your kin." Feathertail murmured, touching her nose gently to Featherkits.

"My own prophecy? What do you mean?" Featherkit asked incredulously.

"From the kin of the four, there will be born six. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the fate of the clans in their paws" Feathertails voice echoed through the forest.

"I'm one of those six? Why me?" Featherkit mewled, her voice sounding pitiful as a wave of emotions hit her.

Feathertail began to fade as the forest began to blur. "Fear not my sweet. I'll always be watching over you." Feathertails voice rang in Featherkits ears, soothing her as the world faded away leaving Featherkit to spiral away into darkness.

Featherkit woke with a start, Sparrowkit shifting beside her and shoving her roughly with a mew of complaint.

"Careful with your sister! She just woke up!" Crowfeather snapped at his son, protective of Featherkit as usual.

Sparrowkit mumbled an apology as he sat up straight, trying not to get scolded by the cat that he wanted approval from more than anything but Crowfeather always seemed to be so wrapped up in Featherkit which caused a bit of resentment from Sparrowkit.

"Don't scold him. He just woke up too." Leafpool mewed, wrapping her tail around her kits, her tounge licking them in a rhythmic motion.

"Daddy!" Featherkit mewled, wanting her fathers comfort after her confusing dream.

She barreled into her dad, burrowing her face in his fur. Crowfeather blinked affectionately at his 5 moon old daughter. At that moment Moonkit ran in with a piece of honeycomb held in her mouth.

"Look what my dad gave me!" Moonkit boasted, her eyes glowing as she looked at her adoptive siblings.

"Honey!" Sparrowkit squealed, running forward.

"You need to stop sneaking off at night to Jayfeathers den without permission!" Leafpool scolded gently, although the warmth in her gaze showed she wasn't really mad at her adoptive daughter.

The kits crouched down and starting licking up the sweet honey. Shallowkit popped his head out from his nest, Fernkit following as usual.

"No fair! I want some!" Shallowkit protested, looking annoyed as the kits lapped up the last of the honey.

"Sorry!" Moonkit mewed apologetically.

"Next time bring enough to share with your den mates." Leafpool said, pressing herself against her mates fur in greeting. Featherkit gazed at them with wonder, hoping one day she would love someone as much as her parents loved each other. Featherkit shook the thought off, it was much too early to be thinking of mates!

"Can we go outside to play?" Featherkit asked her mother.

"Okay but don't stray to far." Crowfeather answered for her with slight concern in his mew. Sparrowkit flicked his tail in annoyance at how Crowfeather babied Featherkit. Featherkit oblivious to her brothers annoyance, grabs a moss ball and gestures for him to follow.

"Can we go too?" Shallowkit asked his mother.

"No you may not, just look at your fur!" Dovewing said sternly, beggining to groom Shallowkits ruffled fur as he mewed in protest. A few cats stopped to greet the kits as they walked out into the clearing.

Featherkit purred in delight as she threw the moss ball towards her brother who caught it swiftly, forgetting his annoyance at the moment as he got caught up in the game. They passed the ball back and forth until Sparrowkit threw it too far and the moss ball hit a grey apprentice she cat. The she cat turned her bright green eyes to the kits. Featherkit ran over, stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with the grey she cat.

"Cat got your tounge?" The she cat mewed in amusement.

"S-sorry!" Featherkit stammered, fumbling in her mind to put a name to the pretty she cat. Willowpaw. That was the she cats name. She hadn't really interacted with the kits until now but Featherkit knew Willowpaw was halfway through her apprentice training and was a well known skillful hunter. She was a very popular she cat among the clans. Cats couldn't help but like the kind she cat.

"No problem! It was an accident. I loved playing moss ball as a kit." Willowpaw mewed brightly, nudging the moss ball back towards Featherkit.

"Well I better get to the elders den before Sandstorm has a fit!" Willowpaw chuckled and walked away, leaving Featherkit staring after her.

"Are we playing or not?" Sparrowkit irritated mew came from behind her, interrupting her thoughts as she turned back towards her brother.

As they started playing, Featherkit for some reason could not shake the pull she felt towards Willowpaw.

She tried to push the she cat out of her thoughts but from that day on Willowpaw took an interest in the kits, and Featherkit looked forward to their daily interactions.


	7. Chapter 5: Moonkit

**_Heres the next chapter! Moonkit is honestly one of my favorites! Ive got big plans for her! Thankyou for all the reviews! I was also asked when I update. Honestly it depends on how busy I am. I have a lot going on with work and school but I try to update as frequently as I can!_**

 **"The moon belongs to everyone. The best things in life are free. Stars belong to everyone. They shine there for you and me." -The Best Things In Life Are Free**

 **CHAPTER 5: Moonkit**

The small grey she kit squirmed in her nest, letting out mewls in her sleep, actively dreaming as usual. She found her self in Starclan, a place that was unusually familiar to the small kit. A place where she often met her mother.

"Momma?" The small she cat called out, her gaze searching for the familiar grey pelt of her mother.

"Hello Moonkit." A quiet mew came from behind her.

Moonkit turned and let out a happy squeal as she ran into her mothers warm fur, breathing in the comforting smell. She cherished her time with her mother.

"I have something to tell you my sweet daughter." Half moons mew broke through Moonkits happy purring.

The grey she kit looked up at her mother, noticing how something seemed to be troubling her.

"What is it Momma?" She asked earnestly, her blind blue eye more focused than usual. Only in Starclan could the kit see clearly from both eyes, having inherited blindness in one eye from her father which was very unusual but better than being completely blind.

"From the kin of the four, there will be born six. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the fate of the clans in their paws." Half moon meow echoed through the vast Starclan hunting grounds.

"I must be one of the six right? Who are the other five?" Moonkit exclaimed in excitement, not the least amount put off by the foreboding prophecy.

"You really are something Moonkit. I always knew you were destined for greatness." Half moon purred. "But don't take this prophecy lightly. You have a difficult road ahead of you."

Moonkit looked up at her in wonder as her mothers form began to fade. Moonkit woke up with a start in her own nest, her adoptive siblings squirming restlessly against her on both sides. A prophecy about her! How exciting! Moonkits mind was reeling, her fur fluffed up in excitement. She always had a slight intuition about things that other cats didn't seem to have. She always seemed to know things she shouldn't. Moonkit knew her extra instinct was bound to lead her to the other 5 in the prophecy. She often wondered if her extra instinct was because she was the famous Starclan kit and daughter to one of the phrophesied 4. She must be one of the six because her father was one of the 4 that helped defeat the Dark Forest! Moonkit curled her tail up in satisfaction, satisfied with her deduction. She looked around at her den mates. She had to find out who the other five were! The clan might depend on it! Moonkits stomach grumbles much to her embarrassment. She wasn't going to figure anything out on an empty stomach.

Moonkit bounded our of the nursery, it was still early so the fresh kill pile was looking pitifully small. Moonkit picked out a mouse but as she turned she ran into Sandstorm.

"I sure hope that mouse is for me! After all Elders eat first. You young cats can wait for the dawn patrol to return." Sandstorm mewed, her tail curling with amusement as Moonkit dropped the mouse at her paws.

"Ofcourse." Moonkit mumbled, staring at the mouse longingly.

Sandstorm nodded in satisfaction and carried the mouse off to a secluded part of camp.

"Tough luck." Scarletpaw mewed sympathetically, coming up next to her cousin.

"I'm going to starve." Moonkit sighed dramatically.

"Hardly." Scarletpaw snorted with amusement.

Moonkit likes her spunky, rebellious cousin who had almost as much energy as she did and found herself often spending time with the apprentice who didn't seem to mind having a young kit around. Suddenly she had an idea. She just had to tell someone about this prophecy!

"Can you keep a secret?" Moonkit mewed excitedly.

"Sure I can." Scarletpaw responded, her head tilting curiously.

"Well I had this dream…" Moonkit began.

Moonkit told Scarletpaw about her meeting with her mother and all about the prophecy, at the end Scarletpaw stared at her bewildered.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Moonkit mewed earnestly, her gaze so intense you almost wouldn't believe she was half blind.

"Ofcourse I do! Because I'm in it!" Scarletpaw mewed, her confusion vanishing as her eyes gleamed.

"What…" Moonkit trailed off, now it was her turn to be confused.

"Well you're Jayfeathers only daughter which Ofcourse makes you one of the six. And I'm Squirrelflights daughter who happens to be the kin of the prophesied 4! So I must be one of the six!" Scarletpaw finished confidently, her fur fluffed up in excitement.

Moonkit tilted her head thoughtfully, it was very possible that Scarletpaw could be one of the six but her special intuition made her feel like something wasn't right.

"You're not Squirrelflight only daughter." Moonkit mewed at last, the she kit was always very honest, sometimes too honest. She always spoke her mind.

"But I could be one of the six! After all you told me about the prophecy! Not my brother or sisters!" Scarletpaw protested rather loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Moonkit mewed urgently as a few cats glanced in their direction but then turned away and went back to their conversations. "You could be one of the six" Moonkit mewed at last, not wanting to discourage her friend when she very well could be one of the six.

"Obviously! Now we need to figure out this prophecy and figure out the other four." Scarletpaw mewed confidently.

Moonkit still wasn't convinced Scarletpaw was one of the six but she had to admit that having another cat to brainstorm with and share her secret would be nice. The two she cats mewed quietly to each other. Moonkit was determined to fulfill her destiny. After all, the fate of the clans might depend on it.


	8. Chapter 6: Flarepaw

_**Meet Flarepaw! You saw a bit of him in Shallowkit's chapter but here's more of Flarepaw's grumpy self. You might even end up liking my grumpy boy after you get a glimpse of why Flarepaw is the way he is!**_

 _"But it hurts when you dissaprove all along. And now I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you proud. Im never going to be good enough for you. Cant pretend that Im alright. And you cant change me." -Perfect by Simpleplan_

 _ **Chapter 6: Flarepaw**_

Sunlight dappled the ground of the training hollow, as leaves crunches under the apprentices paws. Despite the sun, a cool breeze chilled the young apprentice who fluffed up his fur against the cold.

"Try again." His golden furred mentor commanded from across the hollow.

The silver Tom at once leapt forward, striking his mentor on his muzzle and then dodging the Tom swiftly, slipping under the larger toms belly and pummeling him with his paws causing his mentor to lurch forward and fall to the ground. The silver Tom puffed his chest out in triumph at how good he had gotten at the new fighting move. Suddenly his mentor charged him, pushing the apprentice to the ground and pinning him while the smaller Tom let out a mew of protest.

"Never let your guard down to gloat Flarepaw." His mentor meowed sternly, stepping aside to allow the apprentice to rise to his paws.

"Yes Lionblaze." The silver Tom grumbled, shaking the dust off his silver fur.

"You did that move perfectly. I'd think twice before I messed with you." Lionblaze praised with a nod of approval.

Flarepaw immediately brightened and flicked his tail in satisfaction. The other clans better watch out! He was a force to be reckoned with! Lionblaze led his worn out apprentice back to camp, seeming as the sun was starting to sink below the trees. Lionblaze worked him hard but Flarepaw didn't mind. Lionblaze was the best fighter in the clan which meant Flarepaw would be an excellent fighter as well.

"Get yourself something to eat. You've earned it." Lionblaze mewed before padding off to join his mate who stood by the warriors den.

She purred and nuzzled her mate in greeting as they began to chat about their day. Now that Cinderheart's kits were apprentices, she was back to her warrior duties. The apprentices den had never seemed so cramped. Flarepaw turned his head in the direction of the nursery as he spotted Dovewings kits playing by the entrance. Their little squeals of excitement caused Flarepaw to sneer. His mother had taught him from the day he first set eyes upon those kits, that they were no good half clan kits. Ivypool had told them about Dovewings forbidden romance. She had also told her that since Dovewing was always the special prophecy cat, she was always overlooked which had ended her up training in the Dark Forest. In the end Ivypool had helped the clans and Flarepaw knew it was all Dovewings fault that his mother had almost betrayed the clans. Dovewings kits were just as bad as her, being half clan fox hearts. They didn't deserve to be part of Thunderclan. Flarepaw also knew that before his mother, his father had fancied Dovewing, making Ivypool come in second. Again. Even now Flarepaw could spot Bumblestripe watching Dovewings kits, his expression unreadable. How dare he even look at those mousebrained kits? Flarepaw felt anger surge up, making his pelt begin to bristle. He knew because of Bumblestripes previous involvement with Dovewing, his parents had never been as close as other mates. Bumblestripe had also never paid that much attention to his own kits and Flarepaw blames it on Dovewings kits. Bumblestripe probably wished Fernkit and Shallowkit were his kits instead. Flarepaw also noticed Ivypool watching Bumblestripe with narrowed eyes, padding over to him and saying something sharply. Bumblestripe's attention quickly snapped to her as he offered her the prey at his paws although his eyes kept darting back to the two half clan kits. Flarepaw finally couldn't contain his anger any longer as he stalked over to the two unsuspecting kits.

"Hey runt!" Flarepaw sneered, his eyes lighting with anger as his fur fluffed out.

Shallowkit at once whipped around to face his bully, his ear laying flat across his head, baring his teeth

"Runt? I'm 5 moons old!" Shallowkit growled.

"You're still a runt mousebrain." Flarepaw jeered, his lip curling into a snarl.

Fernkit trembled and his behind her brother as usual.

"Just leave us alone Flarepaw!" Shallowkit hissed.

"Not a chance half clan. Your mother made a mistake having you and I'll be here to remind you everyday." Flarepaw retorted, looming over the smaller Tom.

"You're a mistake!" Shallowkit blurted out in anger and then his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"What did you call me?" Flarepaw hissed, his eyes narrowing as he looked like he was a heartbeat away from pouncing on the kit.

"Flarepaw!" A stern voice came from behind Flarepaw as he averted his attention to his father. "How many times do I have to tell you to not pick on the kits?"

"They're half clan scum!" Flarepaw protested, suddenly sounding more like a whining kit than a warrior apprentice.

"That's enough! I've had it with you attacking them for no reason!" Bumblestripe exclaimed in exasperation, his eyes glinting angrily.

"They are the reason you don't love me or Dewpaw or mom! You wish THEY were your kits!" Flarepaw exclaimed suddenly, bubbling over with resentment.

"Is that really what you think?" Bumblestripe asked softly, his eyes softening in pity towards his angry son.

"You never spend any time with us! You haven't since we were little and it's all because of them." Flarepaw glared at Dovewings kits, hatred in his eyes.

Bumblestripe's eyes hardened as he snarled, "They have nothing to do with it!"

Flarepaw stiffened. Bumblestripe has basically admitted he didn't love them and it stung, Flarepaw stalked away from his father, seething with anger and pain.

"Now you've done it!" Flarepaw heard Ivypool hiss.

He stalked past the lingering apprentices by the fresh kill pile as they averted their gazes trying to pretend they hadn't just witnessed the heated argument between father and son. Lionblaze had also witnessed it and gave Flarepaw a look of concern but Flarepaw just pushed through to the apprentices den, glad Dewpaw was still out with his mentor so that he didn't have to witness the awful scene. Flarepaw angrily curled up in his nest, tail wrapping around his muzzle as he finally let out a small whimper of sadness, drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

"Flarepaw." A voice sounded close to his ear.

Flarepaw's whiskers twitched irritably. "Go away." He grumbled but the voice persisted in calling his name so Flarepaw reluctantly opened his eyes.

He at once sat up, his eyes widening as he realized he wasn't in his nest anymore. He found himself in a forest and there before him was a blue furred she cat, her tail twitching with impatience.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Flarepaw blurred out.

"Starclan. I'm Bluestar." The she cat replied calmly.

"Am I dead?" Flarepaw wondered out loud, wondering if he had somehow died in his sleep.

"No you are just visiting. You still have a destiny to fulfill." Bluestar replies with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Destiny? What are you talking about?" Flarepaw asked, beginning to get irritated with her short responses.

"From the kin of the four, there will be born 6. Darkness will rise and all will be lost when the shadows swallow the light. The six hold the fate of the clans in their paws." Bluestar meowed, her meow echoing through the forest.

"What are you going on about? I'm definitely not one of the six whatever that means. Could you be anymore cryptic?" Flarepaw burst out, lashing his tail in annoyance.

Bluestar just gazed at him and said commandingly "Don't ignore the prophecy."

At once the dream melted away and Flarepaw woke up in his own nest, just as angry as he had been before he went to sleep. Ivypool was his mother who was Dovewings sister which made him kin of the four.

"What a load of fox dung! They must be mistaken or maybe I just imagined it all. I don't want anything to do with this mousebrained prophecy!" Flarepaw spat, his fur fluffed up in defiance.

He decided that Bluestar must be mistaken or maybe the dream had just been a dream, not a prophecy from Starclan themselves. He didn't want any of it. Maybe they even had the wrong brother. Dewpaw would love to be a part of the prophecy, he loved being the center of attention. Flarepaw curled up once more, willing this to all be one bad dream. He didn't want this and he never would.


	9. Chapter 7: It Was Just A Cough

_"I know its cold, but its not freezing. I know your tired but you're not sleeping. Dont close your eyes. Cause your hearts still beating. And down, together we'll fall. Together we'll fall." - Together We Fall by Alec Benjamin_

 _ **Chapter 7: It Was Just A Cough**_

A cough interrupted Lightpaws slumber as she turned in her nest restlessly. Her eyes opened slowly into the darkness of the medicine cat den.

"Go check on whoever that is. One of the elders probably has a furball stuck in their throat again." Jayfeather grumbled from his nest across from Lightpaws.

Lightpaw sighed, pulling herself to her paws groggily. Ofcourse Jayfeather wasn't going to check on the elders himself. He had Lightpaw to do all the work he didn't want to do like getting up in the middle of the night to check on the elders. Lightpaw gingerly picked up two juniper berries and headed towards the elders den. The coughing became louder as Lightpaw entered the den. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the gloom and could barely make out Sandstorm sitting up and letting out a cough that shook her whole body.

"Here. These should help." Lightpaw mewed quietly, setting the juniper berries down in front of the older she cat.

Sandstorm mewed her thanks a bit hoarsely and lapped up the berries before settling back down into her nest.

"Now maybe the rest of us can actually get some sleep." Mousefur grumbled from her nest next to Sandstorms.

Lightpaw turned to leave but froze as she spotted a shadow in the corner of the den that looked like the silhouette of a cat. A chill went through her as her fur stood on end. Lightpaw blinked and the shadow was gone. She sighed and quietly exited the den, deciding that she must have imagined it. Lightpaw settled back down into her nest, falling back asleep to the sounds of Jayfeathers snoring.

"Jayfeather!" A panicked mew broke into Lightpaws slumber, the small she cat let out a groan wondering how many times she was going to get woken up.

Her blue eyes opened and she blinked in the early morning sunlight that shone from the entrance. The light was cut off as a cat appeared at the entrance, their mew more desperate than before as they called for her mentor.

"I'm coming!" Jayfeather snapped, pushing past Lightpaw to confront the cat that had so abruptly interrupted their sleep.

"Foxleap is sick!"

Lightpaw could now see the white pelt of Icecloud, Foxleaps sister.

"Calm your fur. Take me to him. Lightpaw you better come too." Jayfeather sighed, seemingly unconcerned.

Lightpaw scrambles after the two older cats. The camp was still relatively calm with only the dawn patrol exiting the camp, their mews dying away as they disappeared among the trees. Once again it was much to early for Lightpaw to be awake. First an elder woke her up with a fur ball and now this! Icecloud was probably just being overprotective. Lightpaw followed her mentor to one end of the camp where Foxleap was sitting right outside the warriors den. Lightpaw soon realized that Icecloud wasn't just being overprotective. Foxleaps fur was a mess, sticking up in awkward places and his eyes were glazed over, his whole body shook with a cough as they approached. Jayfeather instantly was at Foxleaps side, his whiskers twitching in concern. Lightpaw froze, if Jayfeather was worried then something must be wrong.

"He's burning up." Jayfeather mumbled, his mew barely audible as Foxleap let out another cough. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since last night. He started coughing and the warriors were complaining about not being able to sleep. He said it was just a furball! He got up early this morning before the dawn patrols and i found him coughing outside so he wouldn't bother his denmates but he didn't look good at all so I came and got you. It's not just a furball is it?" Icecloud fretted, her eyes wide with worry for her brother.

"I'm fine Ice-" Foxleap began but broke off coughing and suddenly coughed up some liquid.

Lightpaws fur stood on end as she caught sight of the red liquid as the strong scent of blood reached her.

"He just threw up blood!" Lightpaw gasped, normally she knew better than to tell Jayfeather what was going on because the grumpy blind medicine cat usually already somehow knew.

"I know. Now help me get him to my den!" Jayfeather snapped, nudging Foxleap in the medicine cat den direction, Lightpaw quickly followed with Icecloud pressing up on one side of Foxleap, her fear scent strong in the air.

Up until now Lightpaw hasn't dealt with any serious medical emergencies aside from the occasional thorn in the pad or bellyache. Now faced with a serious medical emergency, she just wished she was still safely curled up in her nest and not here watching her clanmate struggle to the medicine cat den.

"Lightpaw!" A sharp mew from her mentor brought her back to her senses.

What kind of medicine cat was she if she froze at the first sight of a medical emergency. The brown she cat scolded herself silently and shook out her fur, rushing herself to Jayfeathers side as he helped Foxleap into an empty nest. Jayfeather felt along Foxleaps stomach as Icecloud watched anxiously.

"He'll have to stay here for observation Icecloud. Make yourself useful and go on a patrol or something. Getting under our paws won't help Foxleap." Jayfeather said sharply.

Although his words were harsh, Lightpaw knew Jayfeather just wanted Icecloud to distract herself. Icecloud opened her mouth to argue but then quietly dipped her head respectfully before exiting the den.

"Is it Greencough?" Lightpaw questioned once she was sure Icecloud had left.

"No...it's much too early in the season for Greencough. This came on all of a sudden and he's throwing up blood. This is something much worse." Jayfeather said quietly, his blind blue eyes troubled.

"What can we do?" Lightpaw whispered, almost afraid her mentor wouldn't know the answer.

She never thought that Jayfeather wouldn't know what was causing Foxleaps illness. Even her mentor seemed powerless.

"Get him some lavender for the fever and Tansy for his cough." Jayfeather instructed after a brief pause.

Lightpaw quickly hurried over and grabbed the herbs, setting them in front of Foxleap who seemed to be barely awake.

"Eat these." Lightpaw murmured, nudging them towards the Tom who was wheezing now as he tentatively lapped up the herbs, making a face at the bitter taste.

He then dropped his head onto his paws, his eyes fluttering closed and his breathing getting deeper.

"Good. He's asleep. All that coughing must have exhausted him. We need to keep him away from everyone until we know what is causing all of this." Jayfeather mewed as Lightpaw nodded in understanding, anxiety twisting her belly as she gazed at the sleeping Tom who just last night had seemed so healthy but now was gravely ill.

A wail sounded from outside the den, a wail laced with grief. It caused the hairs on her back to stand up. At once she dashed out the den with Jayfeather hot on her trail. She crashed through the elders den where the source of the wail was coming from. There stood Mousefur and Millie who crouched over the limp form of Sandstorm. Lightpaws heart clenched as Jayfeather pushed past her and bent to sniff the limp she cat.

"She's dead." Jayfeather choked out, reminding Lightpaw that he was her kin. Sandstorm was her kin as well.

"B-But it was just a cough." Lightpaw stuttered, guilt crashing over her. "She can't be dead!"

Purdy Bowed his head in grief but Mousefur whipped around to face the small apprentice.

"It's all your fault! You should have realized she was sick!" Mousefur spat.

Jayfeather immediately stood protectively in front of his apprentice, his eyes flashing with indignation. "It's not her fault! She had the same illness as Foxleap! It comes on all of a sudden!"

Mousefur turned away, her expression clouded with grief for her den mate.

"It was just a cough. Just a cough." Lightpaw whispered.

"Listen here. You couldn't have prevented this. You did everything I would have too. This is NOT your fault. Now pull yourself together. We are medicine cats and our clan needs us." Jayfeather hissed a bit harshly, snapping Lightpaw out of her misery.

Jayfeather was right. She was a medicine cat. She needed to be strong for her clan. She watched as the elders carried Sandstorms limp form out into the clearing.

"Jayfeather we need to talk." Bramblestar said as he stared sadly at his clan mate.

Squirrelflight wailed, running to her mother and causing Lightpaw to flinch.

"Why her? Why?" Squirellflight wailed, burrowing her nose into her mothers fur.

Scarletpaw and Bristlepaw approached their mother and pressed against her on either side comfortingly while the rest of the clan paid their respects, the majority looking shocked.

"I should get her some thyme for the shock." Lightpaw murmured, moving to go but Jayfeather flicked his tail beckoning Lightpaw to follow.

"Later. Our leader needs to speak with us." Jayfeather said softly, as Lightpaw followed him to where Bramblestar stood.

"What caused this?" Bramblestar asked immediately.

"We don't know. I've never seen anything like this." Jayfeather meowed with a troubled sigh.

"You must figure this out Jayfeather! A sickness so deadly that it causes death this rapidly could destroy the clan!" Bramblestar hissed. Lightpaw had never seen her father so distressed. He had always been such a strong figure to her.

"We're doing our best." Jayfeather snapped, his eyes flashing as he lashed his tail.

The two cats padded away and Lightpaw paused by Sandstorm and gave the old she cat a sorrowful lick.

"You'll be missed." Lightpaw whispered.

She gave her grief stricken mother a reassuring lick on the ear before quickly rejoining Jayfeather in the medicine den.

"Starclan help us." Jayfeather whispered.

Lightpaw turned to her mentor, who for the first time ever looked fearful at the uncertainty of what sickness was attacking his clan mates.

"What are we going to do?" Lightpaw whimpered, sounding almost like a frightened kit.

"We just need to hope for a cure and hope that more of our clan mates don't fall sick." Jayfeather sighed in defeat.

But more of their clan mates did fall sick in the days to come. And more deaths were to follow. The scary thing was, Jayfeather and Lightpaw we're powerless to stop it. Their fate was in the paws of Starclan now.

 _ **So theres sickness in the clan! I know, I know... I killed Sandstorm. I love her so dont hate me! It just fit the story line. Do you guys have a favorite cat so far? Please review! The faster the reviews the faster I update ;)**_


End file.
